Changes
by KayleeAlyssa
Summary: Henry Mills wants a baby brother or sister. Things are definitely about to change in the Mills household.
1. Chapter 1

This fic is for my lovely friend Jenna. I love you lots Jenna :)

***No copyright infringement intended. None of these characters are my creative property.

"Family meeting!" Henry shouted from the downstairs living room.

Emma and Regina were upstairs getting dressed and ready to start the day. Regina had to head off to work early, so Emma was in charge of getting Henry to school.

"What could he possibly want to have a family meeting about at 7 in the morning" Regina asked as she buttoned up her blue silk blouse

"I have no idea. Oh by the way, nice shirt."

Emma walked over to Regina, snaked her hands around her waist and began kissing Regina's neck. She moved her hand up Regina's torso and unbuttoned the top few buttons on her blouse. Regina let out a small moan and then pulled away from Emma, quickly buttoning her shirt for a second time.

"Your son picks the worst times for these things"

"I agree with you dear"

Regina leaned over, pecked Emma on the lips, and then made her way downstairs with Emma close behind her.

"Have a seat please"

Henry was standing in front of the living room couch holding a few note cards in his hands.

"What's with the soldier stance kid?"

Emma plopped on the couch and Regina gracefully sat down on the cushion next to her.

"What is this about Henry?" Regina asked as she folded her hands in her lap. After all these years in Storybrooke, she still sat like a queen.

"A few things have come to my attention."

"Oh have they?" Emma smirked

"SHH!"

"Oh okay then. Go on."

Emma glanced over at Regina, who was doing her best to hold in her laughter. She found the banter between them comical.

"As I was saying, a few things have come to my attention. One of the boys in my class has a new baby brother."

"Get to the point Henry, we've got to get you to school."

"I want one."

Emma's eyed widened as she looked over at Regina, who suddenly looked extremely pale.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Henry walked over to Regina and tapped her on the shoulder "You look like you're gonna be sick."

"I-I'm fine. Please, continue."

"Um..okay.. I want a little brother or sister. I think it would be fun, don't you? A cute little baby running around the house. I'd help feed it and take care of it and stuff."

"Henry babies are a lot of work. Its not like a pet. You cant just throw it a bone and expect it to be trained."

"I know. I'm just...it gets a little lonely around here. You and mom have each other. You don't need me anymore. I don't have anybody."

"Henry we will always need you. You brought us together. You are our whole world."

"Yeah but its different with you guys. I want someone to toss the football with. I want someone to play video games with."

Regina couldn't stand seeing Henry so lonely.

"You know, I don't think a baby is such a bad idea."

"What?" Emma shouted as she bolted up from the couch. "Are you serious Regina?"

"Well, yeah. Henry is older now, and more responsible. We are financially stable. I love you Emma." Regina took Emma's hand "What's stopping us?"

Emma smiled "Nothing."

"So, does this mean I get a little brother or sister?"

"Yes Henry." Regina looked at him and smiled.

"YES! WOO! IM GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!" Henry shouted

Emma and Regina laughed

"Go and get your backpack Henry, you are going to be late for school."

Henry ran upstairs to get his bag and Emma scooted a little closer to Regina.

"Are we really gonna do this?"

"Yeah. Don't you want to?" Regina's smile began to fade

"Well yeah, but um..how?"

"We can adopt."

"Or we can look into sperm donors."

"Okay, but who would have the baby?"

"I've already been pregnant" Emma laughed "I figure its your turn."

"I've never thought about it."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment.

"I guess im having a baby."

"Really? We're having a baby"

"We're having a baby."

Both of them had tears in their eyes.

"I love you so much Regina"

Emma pulled Regina in and softly kissed her.

"EW! Get a room."

Henry stood in the doorway with his backpack on his back. Emma stood up and walked over towards him.

"Come on Henry, lets get you to school."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how is this supposed to work Dr. Whale?"

Emma and Regina were more nervous than they had ever been in their lives. They both sat in front of Dr. Whale's desk, practically shaking out of their shoes. Emma felt like she was going to be sick.

"Well, the procedure that I think will work best for you is called intrauterine insemination, or IUI. The sperm will be deposited directly into Regina's uterus around the time of ovulation. With the IUI method it is possible to do two inseminations in one cycle, which increases your chances of pregnancy. "

"And that's completely safe? Everything is tested? I don't want my baby to be born with two heads Dr. Whale."

"Yes Regina" Dr. Whale laughed "Don't worry. All sperm donors undergo medical testing to ensure the health of their sperm. Donors are screened for numerous diseases, and sperm is frozen and put in quarantine for six months. After the quarantine period, the sperm is then tested again. Have you chosen a donor?"

"Yes we have." Emma took Regina's hand.

"Alright. Regina we are going to need to take some blood and then we will send you on your way. The nurse at the front desk will schedule an appointment for insemination."

* * *

About eight weeks had passed, and it was now time for Regina to find out if the insemination had worked or not. Dr. Whale had given Regina fertility meds before the insemination, which caused her menstrual cycle to be irregular, so she didn't bother counting how many weeks late she was. Regina's heart pounded in her chest as she sat on the cold examining table. Dr. Whale walked into the room pulling a table of instruments and an ultrasound machine behind him.

"Alright Regina im going to need you to lie back for me."

Regina sat back on the table as Dr. Whale clicked on the ultrasound machine.

"Roll up your shirt for me please? This is going to be a little cold."

Dr. Whale applied some sort of gel to Regina's lower abdomen.

"By saying it would feel a little cold, did you mean that it would feel like a bucket of ice cubes on my stomach?"

Dr. Whale chuckled "This will only take a few minutes. Now, lets see what we've got going on in here shall we?"

Regina took a deep breath. She didn't know whether to be scared or excited. At this moment she felt a little bit of both, along with some nausea.

"Now remember, the IUI doesn't always work the first time, so if you aren't pregnant don't get discouraged."

All Regina could hear were her own thoughts screaming at her. What if she wasn't pregnant? How would she tell Emma and Henry? They would be so disappointed.

"So where is Emma today?" Dr. Whale asked, attempting to strike up a conversation and break the tension in the room.

"I wanted to come alone. I thought it would be a little less stressful. Emma took Henry out for lunch."

"Woah."

"Woah? What's woah? Dr. Whale?"

"Congratulations Regina, you're pregnant. Uh, very pregnant."

"Very pregnant? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you are having twins." He smiled

Regina's eyes welled up with tears.

"Are you serious?" Little gasps escaped her mouth as she attempted not to break out in uncontrollable sobs. "This isn't a joke is it?"

"No Regina this isn't a joke. Look, see those two little dots on the screen? Those are your babies."

Regina was beaming. Two babies. She was having two babies.

"The next few weeks might be a little rough. A lot of woman experience nausea, tender breasts, headaches and back aches in the first trimester of pregnancy. We will provide all the prenatal vitamins and information you need."

After a quick stop by the pharmacy, Regina rushed home. She walked in to see Emma and Henry sitting on the couch, munching on popcorn and watching a movie. Part of her didn't want to disturb them, but the other part of her was so excited she wanted to shout the good news to the world. She made her way over to the couch, leaned over and kissed Henry on the top of the head. He looked up at her as Emma leaned over to take a sip of her tea.

"Hey mom" He smiled "How did the doctors appointment go?"

"It went well. Dr. Whale said that everything looked normal with both babies."

Henry's face lit up and Emma's drink spewed out of her mouth.

"Babies?" Henry shouted.

Emma and Henry got up and walked to the other side of the couch where Regina was standing.

"B-Babies?" Emma asked as she took Regina's hands.

"Babies. Look at the ultrasound. Those two little dots? Those are the babies."

"That's it? Those are babies?"

Emma and Regina both laughed. Henry was a little confused. He wasn't stupid, but he still didn't quite understand how pregnancy worked.

Henry wrapped his arms around Regina's middle.

"Hello little babies. I'm your big brother Henry. I'm going to teach you both how to play video games and ill give you all my comic books and we'll play basketball and soccer and we will climb trees and stuff. We will have so much fun together."

Regina brushed his hair out of his face.

"I love you so much babies. And don't worry, I will never let anything hurt you. I'll protect you."

Emma could see that Regina was getting a little emotional, so she tapped Henry and signaled for him to go up to bed.

Emma wiped a tear off of Regina's cheek and then dropped to her knees. She placed her hands on Regina's hips, leaned in and kissed her stomach.

"Your mommies love you, sweet babies"


	3. Chapter 3

"Riddle me this Miss Swan."

"Oh no." Emma whispered under her breath.

She glanced up from the book she was reading to see Regina slowly walking out of the bathroom holding her stomach.

"Why the hell do they call it morning sickness if it lasts all damn day? Plus, I thought it was supposed to go away after the first trimester. Why the hell is this still happening to me?"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, throw out whatever perfume you are wearing. It makes me want to vomit."

"Um Regina? This is your perfume." Emma chuckled

"Well go throw it out. I cant stand the stuff."

"Since when?"

"Since I got pregnant and my senses went into overdrive, now throw it out!"

"As you wish your majesty."

"Don't talk to me like that."

Regina was now a little over five and a half months pregnant, and her emotions were in overdrive. Emma knew that the first few months would be hard, but she never imagined the whole pregnancy would be like this. Regina spent most of her time in the bathroom, throwing up any food substance she had in her stomach, and when she wasn't in the bathroom she was either yelling at Henry or Emma, and uncontrollably sobbing over something small and seemingly insignificant like a mismatched pair of socks.

"You know I don't like it when you belittle me like that." Regina's voice was shaking, almost like she was about to cry.

"You're right Regina, im sorry. You want me to go get you some ice cream?" Emma hoped the sweet treat would sort of glaze things over and Regina would forget about the sarcastic 'your majesty' remark.

"No. I do, however, want you to run to the store and get me a pickle."

The way Regina said that made Emma chuckle a little. She looked like a hungry hyena.

"A pickle?"

"Yes, a pickle. A sour pickle, not one of those nasty sweet pickles. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think your babies are going to make me vomit again."

"Alright. I uh, I guess I'll be back in a little bit."

Emma passed Henry in the hallway on the way downstairs

"Beware of mama bear kid." She whispered in his ear as she passed him

"Got it."

Henry then ran to his room and shut the door. The 10 year old was nowhere near prepared to deal with the emotional hurricane that was Regina Mills.

* * *

"So Emma, are we going to find out if the babies are boys or girls today?"

"I don't know kid, it might be a bit early."

Normally Emma and Regina didn't bring Henry along for ultrasound appointments, but he practically begged them to bring him along to this one. Regina hated doctors appointments. For some reason, they made her feel very vulnerable. She was a very private person, and she hated the fact that her ever growing stomach was exposed to the world.

"Hello everyone!" Dr. Whale cheerfully exclaimed as he walked in the door to the examining room, once again pulling an ultrasound machine behind him. He got everything set up, applied the ultrasound gel to Regina's stomach, and clicked on the screen for all to see.

"There's your babies. Baby A is on the left side and Baby B is on the right. Both babies look like they are in the head down position, which is ideal. In order to have a regular delivery with a twin pregnancy, at least one of the babies has to be in the head down position, and in your case both babies are."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Would you like to know the gender of the babies."

"Yes!" Both Henry and Emma shouted in tandem.

glanced down at Regina to confirm that it was okay if he revealed the genders. She nodded at him and smiled as Henry and Emma both grabbed her hand.

"Well, from what I can see, Baby A is without a doubt a baby boy."

Henry was so excited he practically jumped out of his shoes

"Wait, how can you tell? Where's all his stuff?" the curious 10 year old asked

"Henry!"

Henry's question made Regina slightly angry, but Emma found it comical.

Dr. Whale laughed "You see this little dot right here? That's his "stuff" as you called it. Now, if you look closely, Baby B doesn't have the little dot."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes it does. Congratulations, Baby B is definitely a girl."

Emma wiped a tear off of Regina's cheek, then leaned down and kissed her forehead. They were having a little boy AND a little girl.

* * *

"Regina!" Emma shouted. She heard faint sobs coming from their bathroom as she walked down the stairs.

"Regina?" She knocked on the door.

When she walked in, she saw Regina sitting on the side of the bathtub in her robe, crying.

"Regina what's wrong?"

"I c-cant see m-my feet." She cried "I'm s-so tired of b-being pregnant."

"Calm down Regina. "

Emma sat down next to Regina and started rubbing her back.

"I'm so sick of this Emma. I'm the size of Canada. I'm always hungry. My feet hurt, my back hurts. I want to shave my legs but I cant reach them over my mountain of a stomach. This is awful. Whoever said pregnancy was beautiful was seriously mistaken."

"Don't worry Regina, you only have a few weeks left and then our babies will be here. It will all be worth it, I promise."

"I know. You know what?" Regina wiped her eyes "We haven't even talked about names yet."

"I actually have one in mind for in there" Emma patted Regina's stomach

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Adam. That's what I was going to name Henry, if I decided I wanted to keep him. I don't know why. I've just always like the name."

"I love it Emma. Adam James. After your dad?"

"You have no idea how much I love you right now."

Emma leaned in the kiss Regina, but Regina suddenly pulled away.

"Stop it." Regina looked down and poked her stomach.

"Stop what?"

"Not you, the babies."

"Don't tell me you are actually bossing around the unborn."

Emma was doing everything she could not to bust out in laughter. This was so typical of Regina.

"Well they are kicking each other, and they are doing some damage to my bladder in the process. Plus its never too early to learn manners."

Emma stood up from the side of the bathtub and kissed Regina's forehead.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a name for the girl."

"Well, lets here it."

"Lilianna. Lili for short. I've always been fond of the name."

"I think its beautiful Regina. A name fit for a princess." She smiled

"Adam and Lili. My little prince and princess." Regina rubbed her baby bump and smiled.

As Emma stood in the door way, the only thing she could think about was how much she loved Regina. This woman, whom she loathed for the first few months of their relationship, has made her happier than she ever thought she could be. Emma never thought she would have a real family. She grew up alone, feeling like no one would ever care about her. Regina made her feel like she was worth something.

Regina looked up at Emma with her big beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Emma."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

"No, Thank you Regina."

"For what?"

"For letting me love you."

Emma walked back over to Regina, who was still sitting on the side of the bathtub, leaned down and pulled her in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Language in this chapter.

* * *

"Okay I just called Dr. Whale. He said to go ahead and leave for the hospital when your contractions have been 3 minutes apart and 1 minute long for a whole hour."

"Alright. Well what can we do in the meantime?"

"Why don't we go cook something? You like to cook."

The two of them headed into the kitchen.

"Well, what would you like to-"

Emma turned around to see Regina hunched over, holding on to the kitchen counter. She quickly ran over and started massaging Regina's lower back.

"Remember to breathe Regina. In through your nose and out through your mouth."

Emma reached around from behind and took Regina's hands. Regina was tense, trying her best not to collapse under the pain of the contraction. Emma was afraid she was going to drop the babies right then and there.

"Just breathe through it. You're doing great." Emma whispered in Regina's ear.

Once the contraction had passed, Emma made her way over to the pantry and pulled out some chocolate cake mix. Regina walked over to a small apron rack next to the pantry and pulled off her favorite apron. She didn't want to get her clothes dirty after all. Regina was 37 weeks pregnant and she still dressed like a mayor. Her maternity wardrobe was basically identical to her pre-pregnancy wardrobe, except in maternity sizes of course.

"Our bags are packed right?" She asked, hoping that Emma had accomplished everything on the to-do list she gave her.

"Yes Regina and I called Mary Margaret to pick Henry up from school, and I packed the babies going home outfits, and I put clean sheets on their cribs, and I set up the basinets in our room. Don't worry, everything is under control."

Regina winked at her, and then made her way over to the refrigerator to get more ingredients for the cake. She pulled out the milk and the eggs and then proceeded to shut the fridge.

"Oh god." The milk and the eggs fell to the floor as Regina once again doubled over in pain.

"Emma?"

"Its okay Regina, just breathe through-"

"Emma!" Regina cut her off.

Emma turned around, acknowledging the urgency in Regina's voice.

"What did Dr. Whale say to do if my water broke?"

"I-I didn't think to ask him."

"Well you better call him, because either my water broke or I just peed my pants."

"Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. Okay phone. Phone. Where's the damn phone?"

"Emma, you're freaking out."

"I am not! I am not freaking out!"

"I told you that you would freak out. When will you learn that im always right?"

"I am not freaking out Regina I just...I just cant find the goddamn phone!"

"Emma!"

"What Regina?"

"The phone is on the kitchen counter over by the sink."

"Why are you just now telling me this? You couldn't have said something BEFORE I started freaking out like that?"

"You said you weren't freaking out!"

"Well..don't listen to me! You should know by now that its better not to listen to me!"

"Yeah I do, which is why im going to follow my instincts, get in the car and go have some babies!"

Regina grabbed the car keys and waddled out of the kitchen, towards the front door, with Emma not far behind her.

"Regina."

"What?"

"The next time we see this house, we are going to have our babies with us." Emma's eyes welled up with tears.

"Yeah." Regina's voice was shaky, as if she was about to cry as well "We are going to have our babies with us."

Emma walked over to the doorway where Regina stood.

"You look so beautiful."

Emma planted a kiss on Regina's lips and the two of them walked out the door.

* * *

"Okay Regina, im going to check and see how much your cervix is dilated. This is going to be a little uncomfortable."

"Fuck!"

"Alright, you are about eight centimeters dilated, so id say we can expect to see some babies in the next twenty minutes or so. Ill have a nurse come in to get you prepped and ready."

then exited the room.

Regina was in a hospital bed, all hooked up to heart rate monitors and I. V. poles. Emma was sitting on a stool right next to the bed, holding Regina's hand.

"Emma im scared."

"Why? You're going to do great. Its all downhill from here." Emma smiled.

"No, not for the delivery. What if they don't love me?"

"Regina, they are going to adore you."

"Well I don't have a very good history with kids. I could have been a better mother to Henry. What if I fail them, just like I did him?"

"Regina, you didnt fail him, you are a great mother. Look at Henry. He's smart and funny and kind. He's a great kid."

Regina let out a little laugh, attempting to hold back her tears. Then, It was silent for a moment.

"Hey Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Henry?"

"Dammit!"

"Oh my god Emma we forgot our son!"

"Oh wait wait, he's with Mary Margaret. Remember, I told you I called her to pick him up from school."

"Oh okay." Regina let out a sigh of relief

"Geez, should either one of us be parents?" Emma laughed

"No, probably not." Regina looked up at Emma.

"I love you Regina."

Regina smiled. A few moments later, came back into the room with two incubators and an army of nurses.

"Here we go." Emma whispered

"Yep, here we go." Regina squeezed Emma's hand

"Well Regina, are you ready to meet your babies?"

"Oh yeah."

Dr. Whale sat down at the end of the bed and prepared to deliver the two babies.

"Alright Regina, im going to need you to push okay? Whenever I tell you, take a deep breath, pull your chin to your chest and bare down. Ready? Now push."

"Fuck!"

"OW Regina you're breaking my hand!" Emma shouted

"Oh cry me a river!"

"You're going to need to push harder than that if you want to see your babies Regina." instructed.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can now shut the hell up!"

Emma could see a few of the nurses hiding their laughter.

"One more big push Regina!"

"Oh god!"

"Its a boy! A beautiful, very blonde baby boy!"

lifted the baby up for Regina and Emma to see, severed the umbilical cord and then handed the baby off to be cleaned up. Emma took a cool, damp rag and laid it across Regina's sweaty forehead. Regina only had a few minutes to breathe before it was time to push again.

"Okay Regina, you know the drill. The next time you feel a contraction, push."

"Emma I cant do this!"

"Yes you can Regina, I believe in you. You can do it. You are so strong Regina. Now, I need you to push for me okay?"

"Emma I cant." Regina cried

"Yes you can."

Emma grabbed the pillows out from behind Regina and threw them on the floor. She climbed up and straddled the bed, then she grabbed Regina's hand's from behind.

"Here." She said, basically cradling the upper half of Regina's body "Now you wont have to do it alone. You have me. We will do this together okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay." Emma smiled "Now push Regina!"

Regina began to push as hard as she could.

"Good job Gina." Emma whispered in her ear

Sobbing, Regina threw her head back onto Emma's shoulder.

"Oh my god get it out!"

"One more push Regina." ordered.

And with one more big push, their baby girl took her first breath.

"She's so beautiful Regina." Emma cried "You're so beautiful. I'm so proud of you Regina I love you so much" Emma kissed Regina's forehead as cleaned her up.

The nurses swaddled the babies and after a few minutes of monitoring their breathing, they handed them to Regina and Emma. Both babies had creamy pale white skin. Adam had a thin layer of blonde hair and Lili had thick dark hair, just like Regina's.

As stepped out of the room, Henry and Mary Margaret walked in. Henry ran up and hopped right onto the hospital bed.

"Henry, this is your baby brother Adam."

"And this, is Lili, your baby sister."

"They are so small."

Regina and Emma carefully scooted over to opposite sides of the bed so Henry could shimmy in between them.

"Can I hold one of them?"

"Sure. Here, you can hold Lili, and ill take Adam."

Emma carefully passed the tiny baby girl off to Henry, and Regina handed little Adam over to Emma.

"Hold her head Henry."

Henry leaned down and kissed his little sister's forehead, and then leaned over to kiss his little brother.

"I love you guys" He whispered

Just then, 'Happy Birthday' started playing over the hospital speaker system. The family looked a little confused.

"Oh its a tradition they have here" Mary Margaret stated "Every time a new baby is born, they play 'Happy Birthday' throughout to whole hospital to announce a new life entering the world."

Henry started to sing along to the music.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you."

Regina turned to Emma and smiled. Then, the two of them joined Henry in the birthday song.

"Happy birthday Adam and Lili, happy birthday to you."


	5. Chapter 5

*WARNING: some smut in this chapter.

* * *

"You are so cute! Yes you are. Yes you are the cutest little baby boy in the world."

Regina walked in to the twins' nursery, only to see Emma talking to Adam in a high pitched baby voice.

"You know if you talk to him like that he is never going to develop proper communication skills. He's going to grow up talking like a buffoon."

"Regina, he's four months old."

"This is a critical time dear. The things you teach them now stick with them for life."

"Oh that's silly. Isn't that silly baby boy?" Emma went back to talking like a baby "Your mommy is so silly little boy. But I love her. Yes I do I love her vewy vewy much."

Emma looked up at Regina and winked. Regina walked over to Lili's crib and picked her up.

"Hello Lilianna. Are you hungry? I bet you are. Come on dear, lets go grab you some baby food. How does mashed peas sound?"

"Disgusting." Emma giggled

Regina rolled her eyes and headed downstairs with Lili in her arms. Emma was not far behind her, carrying Adam. Both of them walked into the kitchen where Henry was doing his homework.

"Hey kid how was school today?" Emma asked as she set Adam in his highchair

"Eh.." Henry shrugged

"Woah that sounds exciting." Emma smirked

"Bad day Henry?" Regina asked as she placed Lili in her highchair next to Adam's

"Not really. Just don't feel well."

Regina walked over to Henry and kissed his forehead.

"You do have a slight fever."

"Wait what? How do you know that all you did was kiss him?" Emma asked, grabbing a thermometer out of the twins diaper bag.

"A mother knows when her son is sick."

"Yeah well im going to take his temperature with this. I trust it a little bit more."

She stuck the thermometer under Henry's arm and waited until it beeped.

"Let me guess. His temperature is 101 degrees."

"No its not. Its actually 101.2."

"Close enough. Go upstairs and lie down Henry. Maybe you will feel better after a nap."

Emma walked over to Regina

"You and your magical lips. I think I might have a fever too."

Regina kissed Emma's forehead, playing along with her little flirty game.

"Mm nope you feel fine." She smiled

"Maybe you didn't kiss me in the right place"

"Not now dear. We have babies to feed."

"Oh you're no fun."

"I thought you knew that when we got together." Regina laughed

Emma opened a can of baby food and tried to feed it to baby Adam, but he just turned his head.

"Regina, Adam isn't eating."

"Well what are you feeding him, peas or carrots?"

"Peas. I think. Its green so im gonna go with peas."

"Adam hates peas. Lili likes peas, Adam likes carrots."

"Okay? Why doesn't he like peas? They cant be that bad" Emma dipped the spoon back into the jar and brought it up to her mouth

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh dear god what is that? That is definitely not peas! Oh im so sorry Adam I will never make you eat that stuff again."

Adam let out a cute little giggle, which just made Regina laugh harder than she already was.

After the babies were all fed and changed, Regina and Emma laid them down for an afternoon nap. Henry was still napping himself, so Emma and Regina went into their room for some alone time. Emma locked the door and pushed Regina down on the bed.

"So, I think you might have a fever."

She straddled Regina and began to unbutton her blouse. Emma leaned down and kissed Regina's neck.

"Hmm. I cant tell. Better kiss you again, just to be sure."

Regina laughed as Emma leaned down and kissed her right above her belly button. Regina had the perfect body, even after carrying twins for nine months.

"Nope, my lips still aren't getting an accurate reading."

Emma unbuttoned Regina's pants and pulled them down to the floor. Regina set one of her bare legs on Emma's shoulder and Emma kissed her inner thigh.

"Oh yeah, you're definitely hot."

Emma winked at Regina and then planted another kiss on her thigh.

"Hey Emma?"

"Yeah babe."

"Be gentle."

"I'm always gentle" She smirked at she grabbed the sides of Regina's black lace underwear and slid them to the floor.

She placed a kiss right on Regina's wet center, taking in the sweet smell of her arousal which drove Emma crazy. She took one finger, and slid it inside Regina. Regina bucked against Emma's hand and grabbed the sheets.

"You okay Regina? You're a little tense."

"N-No im fine." Regina gasped

"Regina, do you want me to stop? Its okay, you can be honest with me."

"Yes please."

Emma pulled away from Regina, got up and sat next to her on their bed.

"I'm sorry Emma."

"You don't need to be sorry. It takes a while for sex to actually be fun after having a baby. Trust me, I know." Emma laughed.

"I'm just so frustrated! Its not you Emma I promise. I'm just still a little tender."

"I know Regina. You don't have to worry, we will try again when you are ready."

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids."

She got up from the bed as Regina grabbed her underwear and pants off the floor and slipped them back on.

Emma cracked open the door to the nursery. Both twins were still sleeping peacefully, so she made her way down the hall to check on Henry. Henry was sitting up on his bed, his nose dripping blood.

"Oh my god Henry!"

She ran and grabbed a towel out of the hall closet and handed it off to Henry to hold under his nose.

"I don't k-know what happened. I was s-sleeping and then i j-just felt my nose start r-running. E-Emma im so c-cold."

Emma set her hand on Henry's pale sweaty forehead.

"Henry you are burning up."

"Emma I f-feel kinda funny."

"What do you mean?"

Henry fell back unconscious on his bed.

"Henry? Henry! Oh my god."

Emma yanked the bloody covers off of the boy and picked him up out of his bed. She ran down the hall with Henry in her arms.

"Regina! Regina!"

"What? What's going on?"

"We have to take Henry to the hospital."

"Emma why what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Regina! I don't know. His temperature is sky high and he was shaking and his nose was bleeding and I don't know what to do." Emma cried "We have to do something we have to help him.

"Okay, you go get him in the car and take him to the hospital. I'll call Granny to come watch the twins and ill meet you at the hospital when she gets here okay? We have to stay calm Emma. No matter what you do," Her eyes welled with tears ",you have to stay calm."

Regina leaned forward and kissed Henry, who was completely limp in Emma's arms. He looked lifeless.

"You take care of our son Emma. You figure out what's wrong and you fix him okay?"

Emma planted a hard kiss on Regina's shaking lips, then ran downstairs and bolted out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dr. Whale!"

Emma barged into the hospital with Henry in her arms. The nurses scrambled to get a hospital bed to set him on as Dr. Whale rushed over to check his vitals.

"You know, we really should stop meeting like this." He said as he checked Henry's heart rate

"Not funny."

"Well he's breathing on his own but his heart is racing. His blood pressure is probably through the roof. You said on the phone he had a nose bleed at home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well were going to take him back and run some tests"

"Okay im coming with you."

"No Emma, we need you to stay out in the waiting room."

"No im not leaving my son!"

"Emma why don't you go call Regina. I'm sure she is worried sick. Go call her and let her know that we have everything under control. Okay?"

"O-Okay."

Emma watched as rolled Henry off into an examining room.

* * *

"Emma!"

Regina ran into the emergency room. Emma was into the waiting room, sulked down in one of the chairs.

"Regina."

She shot up out of her chair, walked over and took Regina into her arms. Even though Regina was scared to death, she knew everything would be okay. She felt safe in Emma's arms. Right at that moment, walked into the waiting room. Emma and Regina turned to him, anxiously waiting to see how their son was doing.

"A tick bite."

"What?"

Both Emma and Regina looked confused.

"Henry was bitten by a tick. Does he spend a lot of time out in the woods?"

"Yes." Emma said as she snaked her fingers through her hair

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He will be just fine. Symptoms usually go away within 24 to 36 hours after the tick is removed."

"Oh thank god." Regina breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was with the bloody nose?"

"Sometimes high fever can contribute to nose bleeds by increasing blood flow to all superficial vessels. He lost enough blood to cause him to pass out. It isn't unlikely that a repeat episode will occur later on in the next few days, so be prepared for that."

"Well can we see him?"

"Yes of course. The nurses are unhooking all the IV's and you can take him home after he's all dressed."

"Thank you so much ."

He nodded and then walked over to the nurses station to fill out some paper work.

Emma and Regina made their way into Henry's hospital room.

"Henry!"

Regina ran over and embraced Henry.

"Uh hey mom." He smiled.

He looked completely fine. It was like nothing had even happened.

"How you feelin' kid?" Emma walked over and sat next to him on his hospital bed

"Okay I guess."

A nurse walked into the room carrying some paperwork for Emma and Regina to sign

"Don't let him fool you." she said "He's still very weak and he still has a slight fever. He just doesn't want to worry you."

Regina and Emma signed their paperwork and then made their way back home.

Henry went straight up to his room to go to bed for the night and Emma walked into the living room where the babies were playing in their bouncers.

"Thank you so much for watching the twins Granny. Here's a little something for your trouble." Regina pulled out a hundred dollar bill

"Oh no, it was my pleasure to watch them. You keep that and spend it on your sweet babies."

Granny smiled and walked out the front door.

Regina walked into the living room and both babies let out a bunch of little giggles and coos. They were so excited to see her. She walked over and kisses Lili first, and then walked over and kissed Adam. Lili was content in her bouncer, but Adam wanted to be held, so Regina picked him up and kissed his chubby cheeks.

"You okay Regina?"

"I am now. All three of my babies are happy and somewhat healthy, and I get to go to sleep and wake up with you by my side. What more could I want?" She smiled

"Well it is getting late. We better get these munchkin's to bed or we are going to have some cranky babies in the morning."

Emma and Regina changed the babies and put them to bed, and then made their way into their bedroom. Emma changed into her shorts and her tank top, and Regina changed into her silk nightgown.

When they climbed into bed, Regina snuggled a little closer to Emma than usual.

"You sure you're okay Regina?"

"Yeah. Can you do me a favor though? Can you just...hold me?"

Regina nudged Emma. Emma got the hint and wrapped her arms around her.

"This is a little out of character for you."

"Yeah well...I don't know. I just...I really do love you Emma."

"Aw you love me. How cute is that."

"Oh don't flatter yourself. I love my favorite pair of Dolce and Gabbana shoes too."

Emma laughed and kissed Regina's forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

*Warning: A little smut in this chapter. Uninterrupted this time. ;)

* * *

"Say momma. Come on bud you can do it. Mommaaa."

"Mamamamamama!" Adam shouted

"So close." Emma laughed

Emma was sitting in the living room with the twins while Regina prepared dinner. Lili was playing on the floor and Adam was standing on Emma's lap. The twins were almost one now, and as cute as ever. Adam had light blonde hair that curled up into one big curl on the top of his head, and the biggest baby blue eyes anyone had ever seen. Lili had dark curly hair that was already long enough to put in little pigtails, and big brown eyes. Lili was the spitting image of Regina. A perfect little angel.

Both babies could sit up on their own and stand up on their own. They were learning how to talk and Adam had already taken a few steps on his own. Time was flying by.

"What about you baby girl? Can you say momma?"

"No!" Lili giggled

"Oh you're silly. Silly Lili!"

Henry walked into the living room and sat on the floor next to Lili.

"Neeeee!" Lili shouted. The twins couldn't really say Henry's name yet.

"Hey Lili Bug." He grabbed a toy and started to play with Lili

"So Emma, are you and mom gonna through a big party for the twins' first birthday?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it."

"I was thinking we could throw a big party here at the house. We could have moon bounces and games and a clown and a whole bunch of other fun stuff."

"No clowns kid. Everything else is okay, no clowns."

"Why not?"

"They're creepy. Nope. No way am I going to scar my kids for life by bringing a clown into the house."

"That's silly. Clowns are supposed to be funny."

"Nope."

"What if someone you knew dressed up like a clown?"

"Like who?"

"Grandpa"

"Oh boy." Emma burst into laughter "You know I might have to take you up on that offer."

"It would be funny wouldn't it?"

"It would be hilarious. But we have a couple months to prepare. Let me talk to your mom and see what she thinks okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Emma can you go ahead and get the kids clothes together. Tell Henry to make sure and bring his homework with him." Regina hollered from the kitchen.

"Wait what?"

Emma set Adam in his bouncer and walked into the kitchen.

"The kids are going over to Granny's tonight. Red got some new games and toys for them to play with."

"Why are they going over to Granny's. I'm confused."

Regina walked over to Emma and kissed her neck.

"I want you all to myself tonight." She said between kisses

Emma practically jumped out of her shoes

"I'll go get the keys."

Regina laughed

"No need. Red is already on her way to get them. Don't rush dear. We have all night and I want to enjoy every moment of this."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Oh yeah. Do you know how long its been? A year. Maybe a little over. Minus that little stunt a few months ago. I don't even care if it hurts this time, we're doing this."

Emma laughed so hard she was almost crying.

A few moments later, Emma heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be Red." She winked at Regina

Emma walked into the living room and grabbed Lili off the floor before answering the door. Henry had his stuff all ready, and he packed the twins stuff as well. He had become so much more helpful since the twins were born. He would do stuff without even being asked.

"Here I'll help you carry everything out. Thank you so much for doing this Red." Emma stated as she picked up the twins diaper bag

"Oh no problem. We'll have loads of fun, wont we Henry?"

"Yep!" Henry yelled as he ran outside.

Emma took the car seats out of Regina's Mercedes and put them into Red's car.

"Have fun."

Red winked at Emma and then drove off.

Emma made her way back into the house and walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Regina cooking, but no one was there. She saw a little plate of pasta on the kitchen island with a note next to it.

The note read:

_"You could go ahead and eat this, but I have something upstairs that might be a little more tasty."_

Emma smiled, and ran upstairs as quick as she could. She walked into her and Regina's bedroom. Regina was lying on their bed, wearing absolutely nothing.

"So, I found this can of whipped cream in the refrigerator. I thought you could come up with a creative way to use it." She smirked

Emma walked over to the bed and took the whipped cream from Regina. She set it down on the nightstand.

"Later." She whispered.

Emma climbed on top of Regina and planted gentle kisses on her neck. Then, kisses turned into love bites. Regina liked it a little rough.

She kissed her way down Regina's body and settled in between her legs.

"Don't worry, this time ill take it slow."

"mhmm."

Emma could tell Regina was eager. She literally had a whole years worth of sexual tension built up.

Emma kissed her right on her center. Small flicks of Emma's tongue caused Regina to jerk with pleasure. But that wasn't enough for Regina.

"More." Regina whispered

"Regina I-"

"More." She demanded

"Okay, you tell me when to stop."

Emma took one of her fingers, and slowly slid it inside of Regina. Regina let out what seemed like a sigh of relief, followed by a series of moans as she rotated her hips against Emma's hand.

"M-more." Regina moaned

Emma slid in another finger as Regina's movements became more frantic. Regina reached down and grabbed Emma's hair as Emma taunted Regina's sensitive nub with her tongue. Emma began to pump her fingers in faster, building Regina up to her orgasm.

"Oh god!"

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's neck. Emma slowed down her movements as she brought

Regina down from her peak. Regina laughed, still trying to catch her breathe. Emma moved back up her body and planted a hard kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much Regina."

"I love you too."

Regina got a devious little smile on her face.

"What's that look for?"

"Now its your turn."


	8. Chapter 8

"MOMMA!" Adam shouted

Regina was doing her best to entertain him and make dinner at the same time. Lili was very independent. She could play by herself and be just fine. Adam on the other hand barely left Regina's side.

"Stop momma."

Adam toddled over to Regina and tugged on her pant leg.

"Momma has to cook dinner. I can't hold you right now."

"No mommy! Up! Up momma!"

"Adam sweetie go play, momma is busy."

Regina looked down at Adam. He gave her the saddest little pouty face she had ever seen.

"Could that lip stick out _any_ further?"

She smiled and picked him up. He wrapped his little arms around her next and kissed her cheek.

"I wub you momma."

"I love you too Adam."

Henry walked into the kitchen and slammed his backpack down on the kitchen island.

"What's wrong Henry?"

"Where's Emma?"

"She's in the family room, why?"

Without saying another word Henry ran in to find Emma. Worried, Regina flipped off the stove, carefully picked Lili up and followed Henry into the other room with a toddler on each hip.

"Hey kid what's up?"

Emma was sitting back on the couch reading a magazine with her feet propped up on the coffee table.

"I need to talk to you two."

"Henry what in the world is this about?"

"Take a seat mom."

Regina handed Lili to Emma and then sat down with Adam on her lap.

"Something uh…something has happened."

"Henry what did you do?" Emma asked, almost like she expected it to be something awful like he broke into a convenient store and robbed an old lady.

"Okay…how do I say this…Mom, Emma, I have a girlfriend."

"What?" Emma giggled "_That_ is what you wanted to tell us?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you'd get mad."

"Why would we be mad Henry?"

Regina just sat in silence, looking mortified.

"Mom? You okay?"

"Henry I need to speak to Emma alone for a moment."

Regina sat Adam down on the couch and signaled Emma to follow her to the kitchen.

Regina leaned up against the kitchen island

"Henry isn't allowed to have a girlfriend." She stated

"What? Why not?"

"Emma he only just turned 12 years old."

"Well Regina, I hate to say it but it's about that time in his life. You know, raging hormones and whatnot."

"Girls are bad though. I don't want some tramp corrupting my poor little boy's mind."

"Regina, come on now. Tramp? _Really_? A 12 year old girl?"

"Yes Emma have you seen some of those girls? Parading around in little shorty shorts, showing off their newly grown chests. It's awful. I will not have my son subjected to that. We are homeschooling him."

"What? No no no. Regina you are taking this way out of proportion. It's just a little kid crush okay? They aren't going to come home tomorrow with a baby."

They both were silent for a moment.

"Oh god. We are going to have to tell the kid about sex aren't we?"

"Why on earth would we do that?"

"Regina we have to tell him at some point? He probably already hears things from his friends."

"Henry doesn't have any friends."

"He has a girlfriend." Emma giggled under her breath

"How are we supposed to talk to him about that? What would we say?"

"I have no idea. _Well Henry, when a man loves a woman…or a woman loves a woman…or a man loves a man..." _She trailed off "How the hell _are_ we supposed to talk to him about that?"

"No clue."

"Why don't we ask David to do it?"

"No. We are the parents. Let's just go in there and get it over with."

The two of them walked into the living room and sat down. Adam and Lili were playing over in a corner quietly.

"So, Henry. We have to talk to you about this "Girlfriend" of yours."

"You see kid." Emma joined in "When a boy your age likes a girl, sometimes you get these uh...feelings…"

"Oh no." Henry blushed as Emma continued to speak

"You are going to get these urges. And uh…Regina, don't you have something you would like to add?"

"Well, when two people are in love sometimes they..um..sometimes the boy parks his car in the girl's garage."

"What?" Henry and Emma said in tandem.

"He puts his horse in her stable."

"Regina what are you talking about?" Emma laughed

"Oh lord Henry go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"Yes ma'am."

Henry ran upstairs faster than Regina or Emma could even blink.

Regina slumped back on the couch and began rubbing her temples

"We'll have David do it."

"Yeah, we'll have David do it."

"His _car_ in her _garage_? Really Regina?"

"What else was I supposed to say? I feel like I'm taking away our sons innocence."

"Well his innocence will be gone soon enough if we don't give him all the facts he needs to stay safe."

"You don't understand Emma" Regina started to tear up "I still see him as my baby boy. It's hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that he is growing up."

"I know"

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and pulled her in close.

"What do you say we just make the next one live in a bubble?"

"What? The next one?" Regina looked up at Emma confused

"Well yeah, I figured we'd have just one more baby."

"Are you kidding me? I hope you know you'd be the one to give birth to it."

"What why? I had Henry. I've done my job."

"Yeah well I had the twins. Giving birth to two babies is a lot harder than giving birth to one."

They stood up off the couch, picked Adam and Lili up off the floor, and began to make their way upstairs.

"What do you say we cloth diaper the next one?"

"No way!"

"And why not? It saves money, its healthier for the babies, it's economical-"

"It's gross." Emma interrupted.

"Well when are you planning on having this other baby."

"I don't know. I thought _you_ could have another one a couple years down the road. Maybe when Adam and Lili start preschool."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Deal."

"What? No further arguments? This is new Miss Swan." Regina smirked

"Shut up."

Emma laughed, leaned over and gently kissed Regina's cheek.


End file.
